characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Goro Majima
Goro Majima is a reoccurring boss from the video game series Yakuza. Background In his early years, Majima planned a hit with his sworn brother Taiga Saejima on the leader of the Ueno Seiwa family in order to promote the Saisai Family. However, Majima recieved a phone call on the day of the hit from Shibata, who told him to cancel the hit under Shimano's orders. Majima refused and as a result, he was ambushed and Shibata took his eye out with a knife. Afterwards, he was sent to a torture chamber, where he spent a few of his years as punishment from Shimano for failing to follow his orders. Once he was released from the chamber, he was put under the surveillance of Sagawa and sent to Sontebori, where he was made the manager of a cabaret club. During his time there, he was given a job to hit a girl named Makimura Makoto, which he failed to do so and instead kept him safe from the Yakuza. Despite his efforts, Makoto eventually fell into Yakuza hands, where she was shot, but managed to survive. In order to make sure the Yakuza wouldn't go after her again, Majima fought his way through the Dojima Family HQ and tried to kill the head of the family, but was stopped by Masaru Sera who informed that the land the Yakuza were hunting Makoto for had been sold. Afterwards, he was promoted to a lieutenant of the Shimano family and parted ways with Sagawa, meeting Kazuma Kiryu in the process. Powers & Abilities *'Close Combat Master: '''Majima has proven that he is extremely skilled in hand to hand combat, even against opponents with weapons. There are three styles he uses in close combat - Thug, Slugger and Breaker and Mad Dog. The Thug style focuses on brawling with his fists, the Slugger style focuses on using blunt weapons such as baseball bats, the Breaker style involves attacks that incorporate the use of breakdancing and he uses a dagger as well as sheer speed in the Mad Dog style. **'Thug Style: A generic fighting style where Majima punches and kicks to attack. Majima is also fairly agile in this style, as he can dodge punches fast enough to get behind his opponent and snap their necks. He can also wraps his legs around their heads and bring them to the ground. **'Slugger Style:'This fighting style involves the use of a baseball bat. Majima can use it for steady combos, hard swings that can hit mutple opponents at once, or he can swing it around fast like a nunchaku. In this style, he can also block with his bat, increasing his defense to the point where he can block handgun fire. **'''Breaker Style: **'Mad Dog of Shimano Style:' *'Weapon Mastery: '''While Majima's mostly uses a knife or a baseball bat in melee combat, he has also mastered the use of other weapons, including Kali Sticks, Tonfas, Polearms, Nunchakus and Katanas. *'Firearms Master: Majima is also good at using a large variety of firearms, from small ones such as pistols and submachineguns to big ones such as gatling guns. His aiming is also precise enough for him to hit a grenade he tossed into the air with his pistol. *'Insight: '''This ability allows Majima to see if his opponents have weapons concealed on them. Once he knows, he can then steal the weapon when he has the chance and use it on the user itself. *'Shadow Doppelgangers: Equipment *'Baseball Bat:' *'Demonfire Dagger:' *'Mark IV EXP Shotgun: '''Majima's favorite firearm. It is a shotgun that is powerful enough to blow multiple zombies away in one shot. *'Handgun:' *'Tiger Pistol: A pistol that packs enough firepower to stop a tiger. *'''Submachine Gun: *'Rifle:' *'Sniper Rifle:' *'Gatling Gun:' *'Grenade Launcher:' *'Grenades: '''Standard grenades' 'that explode after three seconds once thrown. To increase the potency of the explosion, Majima throws three grenades at once and shoots one of them with his pistol, causing all three of them to explode at once. *'Molotov Cocktails: '''Another throwable item that creates fire when it reacehes the ground. Much like the grenades, Majima can throw three at a time and shoot the center one to create more flames. Feats Strength *Caused an Onraki Prototype to stagger a little by hitting it in the face with his shotgun. *Can fight on par with Kazuma Kiryu, who is able to take out two feral tigers with his bare hands. Speed *Stopped a zombie with his shotgun before it could jump on him and bite him. *Dodged a van thrown by an Onraki Prototype. *Can shoot the Tsuchigumo Prototype in its weak spot right before it can leap on him. *Is able to dodge fast enough to create afterimages. Durability *Endured two years of torture. *Got hit in the head with a baseball fired out of a pitting machine and laughed it off. *Survived a room level explosion he caused by raising the heat of a sauna beyond its limits. Skill *Fought his way though a Yakuza HQ. *Defeated one of the best hitman in Asia. Weaknesses *He is required to catch his breath after performing his spin attack, leaving him open to attacks. *Mentally insane. *He is allergic to pollen. Fun Facts *He was voiced by Mark Hamill in and English dub of the first game. *He likes zombie movies. *He is a great singer . Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Gangsters Category:Firearms Users Category:Knife Wielders Category:Bat Users Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Video Game Characters Category:Japanese Characters Category:SEGA Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Yakuza